


Costume

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus and Tonks can't agree on costumes for a fancy dress party.





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Checkmated Scribblicious Prompt: Costume  


* * *

Nymphadora Lupin clutched a folded red package in one arm and in another, a furry grey one.  “Come on, Remus, it’d be hysterical.”

Remus sighed.  "No, Nymphadora, it’ll be ridiculous. Not to mention embarrassing, and _stunningl_ y obvious.”

“That’s the whole point.”

“Put the red cape down, love. Please.”

She glared at him , reluctantly obeying. “You’re a wet blanket, you know?”

Remus smiled and replied, “So I’ve been told, more often than you can possibly imagine.”

“Okay, how about _this?_ We could do it together.” 

Eyeing the headpiece and the shapeless chestnut bundle skeptically, Remus replied  “Don’t you think it’d be a little hot inside there?”

“What if I promise to wear those black knickers underneath it and nothing else?

“Tempting, but not enough to convince me to spend the evening as a horse’s arse. What’s wrong with my usual costume?”

Tonks grimaced.  “Oh, come _on,_ Remus, it’s dull as dirt. Besides—the sheet is stained from when I spilled pumpkin juice on it last year.”

“Not to mention torn from when you tripped on it, I seem to recall. It’s a good thing I chose to ignore your request to go under the damned sheet starkers. I might’ve been arrested.”

“Not by _me,_ you wouldn’t,”  she replied, giving him a wicked leer.

“I could get a new sheet-” he started.

“Forget the sodding ghost, won't you?”

He sighed in resignation.  After a while, he said, “What about a vampire?”

_“Everyone’ll_ be wearing vampire costumes. It’s second only to ghosts in unorginiality.”

“I don’t think that’s a word, love.  At any rate, I thought it was rather funny—in a slightly ironic way. A werewolf aspiring to be a vampire.  Not something you see every day.”

Tonks considered it for a moment, but shook her head.   "No, the _big bad wolf_ costume would’ve been funny; a vampire is just… _no.”_

“A pirate?” he offered.

“Hmm, could be interesting. But again--overdone.”

Remus put on his best imitation of a pirate's voice.  _“Arrrrgh.”_

“Stop distracting me, Remus. Save that for later, though?”

“What, the costume? “

“No, I meant the _growl._ But come to think of it, save the _costume,_ too,” Tonks said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.  She met his eyes and sucked in her breath.  “Damn, Remus. Don’t look at me like that or I’m going to have to jump your old bones and we’ll _never_ find costumes.”

Remus held up a ‘lusty wench’s' costume, cocking an eyebrow.

“Bugger the party, Remus, let’s go home.”


End file.
